


In Your Arms

by celestial_author



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_author/pseuds/celestial_author
Summary: Keith just had these days.  Days where all he wanted to do was watch Lance...





	In Your Arms

 

Lance was shifting between singing and humming as the music played in the kitchen, his steps following the beat as he moved around.  The smile on his face seemed to grow brighter, completely lost in his own world as he cooked. He wasn’t exactly dancing, but it was definitely the way to describe it as he moved around smoothly, never once tripping over himself or dropping the food he was handling.  He was having fun. 

Keith couldn’t help but watch quietly, enjoying the content look on his boyfriend’s face as he moved around.  He leaned against the door frame, waiting for a good moment to let the other know he was there. He didn’t want to startle the other, knowing that he had that effect on people despite trying not to.  Once Lance had placed the pan back on the stove top, away from any risks of injury, Keith moved in. 

“Hey.” He said softly, slipping his arms around his waist just as he turned.  Lance had stumbled a bit, making a noise of surprise as he quickly latched onto him to avoid falling.  Keith wouldn’t have let him. 

“Keith!  Don’t do that!” He scolded, smacking his arm lightly.  “Dios, are you trying to kill me?” 

“Sorry.” He chuckled, feigning innocence as he smiled.  

“Whatever.” He huffed, simply pouting.  Keith chuckled again and pressed his lips to his forehead.  

“What are you cooking?  It smells good.” 

“An old recipe.  My Abuela used to make it all the time and I’ve kind of been craving it.” He admitted.  

“Cool.  Want me to set up the table?” He asked, pressing another kiss to Lance’s nose.  

“If you don’t mind.  It’s just about done.” 

“Sure.” He pressed one more kiss, this time to his lips before letting go and walking away.  He couldn’t hold his smirk as he heard a small, strangled noise from Lance. 

…

After dinner, Keith successfully kicked Lance out of the kitchen, forcing him to scroll through Netflix to pick a movie.  Lance had insisted on cleaning up after himself, but Keith didn’t feel like it was fair. So he took over, putting the leftovers away, cleaning the counters, and washing the dishes, making sure to do it all in the way Lance would have done so he wouldn’t worry. 

“Did you find a movie?” Keith asked as he walked into the living room, glancing at the screen.  

“Not really.  I figured we could just catch up on B99 because we’re forever behind.” Lance shrugged a bit, standing up and looking to Keith expectantly.  He snorted a bit before plopping on the couch, adjusting himself so that he was comfortable before lifting an arm, his other hanging off the side.  Lance quickly joined him, nuzzling up to him until he was comfortable as the theme song for B99 played. 

He hated to admit it, but he wasn’t fully paying attention to the show that they were both usually invested in.  He was only watching Lance, watching the way his eyes lit up in excitement. The corners of his mouth quirked up as he snorted, his shoulders bouncing with his laughter.  He smiled at the way Lance would press closer, as if they were miles apart, the way he hummed when he felt Keith’s fingers brush through his hair. The way his hand fell over so casually, silently searching for his own.  The way he seemed to smile wider when their fingers intertwined comfortably. Keith just had these days. Days where all he wanted to do was watch Lance, to just stare at him. It grounded him to reality, the weight on him reminding him that Lance was very much alive, and was very much here with him.  

He was so grateful for that.   

“Keith?” He was so busy watching him, he hadn’t noticed that Lance was now looking at him.

“Hmm?” Keith blinked a few times, finally noticing the concerned look directed his way.  

“You okay?  You kind of spaced there.” He said softly, fingers gently brushing against his cheeks.  It didn’t matter that they had been through a way, Lance was always gentle. 

“I’m sorry.  I was… It’s kind of embarrassing to admit, but I was too busy just..  Looking at you.” He mumbled. To any other person, even to himself, it sounded a bit creepy.  But Lance knew… He always seemed to know the meaning behind his words. And he could tell because Lance’s face grew a few shades darker, words caught in his throat as he tried to respond.  

“Oh…” He managed.

“Lance…  You’re just…  So beautiful.” He mumbled, gently brushing his hair back and running a thumb over his cheek.  He felt the way he leaned into his hand, his eyes closing a bit. And then Lance let himself collapse, face pressing into his chest as a string of noises left his mouth.  

“Stop!” Lance managed to whine.  

Keith only laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I just got to write fluff.


End file.
